Together Even After (BL coming through!) Tododekubaku
by Fievelovy
Summary: [This isn't for kids, though i'm a kid myself] Midoriya accidently drank a disgusting purple looking potion. The next day, he found out that he was a girl! What will happen to him afterwards? [arts aint from me]
1. What Happend to Me? (I)

A/N  
I copied this from my wattpad's work. So if you want to see the original one, see here story/118654450-together-even-after-bl-coming-through-tododekubaku

Im not good at writing a story like this. I usualy did it like a dialog(like Fievelovy:TravelerMerchant) or something like that so don't expect good things from me. And im slow at updating if im lazy or have no motivation. Then let's get into it now.

Uraraka

"Geez, that science girl-san. Giving me this dangerous purple looking potion. Just what does she want me to do and just who will even dare to drink this potion?!", I said angryly and confused.

 _Some time ago..._  
 _"...-san, ...raka-san, Uraraka-saan!" someone called me from the distance. I know they called me from the distances because I could barely heard them calling me. I turned around, wondering who was calling me. It turned out it was someone who's a little annoying and weird. It's not that she's annoying. She just somehow kinda irritated me. She has a noodlely bright pink hair, a glasses looking thing, a macha boots and a...Jetpack? I looked a little bit closer, focusing on her jetpack and behind her because something was off. Now that I looked more closer, a steam was coming from her jetpack and two teacher were chasing her. Did she uses her jetpack while in the corridor? no no no no no, but it could be...possible?_

 _As she came closer to me, she yelled "Uraraka-san! I need to talk to you about something so could you run away with me?" cheerfuly. "Eh?", before I realized it, she already took my hand and drag me._

 _~Time Skip brought to you by Nope~_

 _"Uwah, it's so dark." I said as I stand infront of the door, afraid that if I wander around, I might break things because of the dark,"Did you found it, Hatsume-san?" I asked her. "Wait, Uhh...Aha! Found it!", she replied. I hear a click and suddenly, the lights were on._

 _"welcome to my babys room!", She yelled as she raised both of her hands up high, showing me her support room where she makes all her machines(?) and store them. The room seemed to be very spacious but it looks so small because of her..."babys is what you're thinking right?", said Hatsume-san, trying to guess what I'm thinking. Am I that readable? "Babys everywhere to be precise. Hahaha...", I said, correcting her._

 _"Anyway...What did you want to talk about?", I ask, straight to the point. "Huh?" she asked in a confused tone. "Well, earlier you said you wanted to talk to me about something." "Ah, right! I was busy trying to run away from the teachers so I forgot hahaha!", she said, "I wanted to give you this. If you don't want to drink it, just ask someone else."_

 _"what...is this disgusting looking potion?!" I said after she gave me this disgusting purple looking potion._

 _"Someone asks me to give it you that." "whaat? who?", I asked, curious who gave me this or more like...who made this?_ (A/N oohh, i wonder~ maybe it's Todoroki? No I'm just kidding. Or may-) _"Dunno", she replied, "I got it from Kaminari and Kaminari said that he got it from someone too". And who is this someone, I ask her. "I ask Kaminari that too but he said that the man was wearing a black robe but it seems that he was at our age or a little older." Our age huh... "Oh and he said that that someone asked Kaminari to give it to you so that you cab find a test dummy." "Wait...ME?! and on top of that, where do I even find a test dummy?" I mean...Seriously...Who would drink a weird purple potion that emits a dangerous aura on top of that! Well, maybe someone would but where do I find a person who's willing to be a test dummy?!. Hatsume-san_ (A/N God, I keep remembering Miku because of her name😂😂😂) _snickered, "Maybe Midoriya-san will?"._

 _"Whaaat?!", I screamed, suprised, "Why would I do that? And what is the effect of this potion is anyway?". "Well, Kaminari said that before the man ran, he said it will change us into- and it stoped there.", Hatsume-san said. "Wait, why did the man ran?", I asked. "Cause' he was being chased?" "Owh.". Hatsume-san then said, "Now this is what I thought. Maybe, just maybe, what if it actualy changes our gender into the opposite?" what? NOOO, If I did my OTP won't be in cannon! Wait, cannon? If Deku-kun is a girl and that guy is a boy then wouldn't they are able to get mar- okay, stop my fangirl thoughts. Just... Stop. "I see. Thank you for telling me that.", Say I as I leave the room, "I'll be going then." i said as I close the door._

 _Back to the present by Fievelovy_

I looked down, thinking while walking at the middle of the corridor. Now then, who should I give this to? Kaminari is out of the question but he might not abd drink it. Iida-kun? I'm not sure. I can try Bakugo-kun but he would be mad and just say bad words at me. Todoroki-kun...I doubt he'd take it. Tsuyu-chan? I don't know, I doubt she take it too. Deku is-

"Out of the way!". I looked up and see Kaminari is running away from Jirou and Deku were running away from Bakugo-kun and Todoroki-kun were just chasing them far in the distances, . Maybe Bakugo-kun were chasing them because they spilled something at him because Bakugo-kun was wet. I wanted to get to the side but instead...I tripped. And most of all...The potion left may arm and got thrown. I tried to reached it and grabbed it but it was too far away so I failed. It fell on Deku's mouth and...He accidently drink it.

Preview  
Midoriya has been turned into a girl(at the next day though)! What will he do? And Bakugo is searching for Deku! Bakugo didn't realized it because he was so dumb(A/N im sorry😭😭 not😂😂😂) and didn't look at what happend.


	2. What Happend to Me? (II)

Previously  
A strange potion made by someone was given to Kaminari to Hatsume and to Uraraka. But Uraraka tripped and the potion fell onto Deku's ...Mouthe(its not a typo). And he accidently dranked it.

 _Ochako Uraraka POV_  
YESSSS i mean NOOO dangit my fangirl thoughts taken over me...I was so shocked. What will happend to him? Is he going to change into a girl just like what Hatsume-san. ..? I looked at him with shocked eyes while Deku-kun still has the potion that has become just an empty ordinary bottle in his mouth. "WAHHHH! DEKU-KUN, DON'T SPIT IT OUT! I mean...SPIT IT OUT!", I yelled at him. "Eh?"

 _Izuku Midoriya POV_  
"WAHHHH! DEKU-KUN, DON'T SPIT IT OUT! I mean...SPIT IT OUT!", Uraraka-san yelled at me. "Eh?" I said in confusion, "What do you mea-". "Dekuu...Kaminari...Jirou(i forgot what kacchan call them)...Imma fucking kill you! Get your ass back here!" "Tch, run for it midoriya." She said. "eh? w-what about Kaminari-" before I could say it, i was cut off by jirou. "Just leave him!".

"What?! I know you're usualy cruel but you can't be this cruel!".

"C'mon, Midoriya!"

"Eh but.."

"Just think of him as a sacrifice!"

"Whaaat? Wait what?! Take me with you guys!", Kaminari said as he trying to stand up. And Jirou kicked him,"Nope. Not today(A/N No, Not Today XD lel). Come on!"

"Noooo! Imma curse you for the rest of mah laifffff!"

"Why not hello there, you mother fucker. Ready to get your ass beaten?", Kacchan said to Kaminari as he was getting his fist ready to punch an explosive punch to Kaminari. "Nooo! You guys are the worst! Ah! Aizawa-sensei!"

"huh..?", Aizawa-sensei was passing by as he hold a thick book. "Help me! there's an murderer named as trying to kill me!", Kaminari said as he still trying to escape but Kacchan leg is already there to stop him. "...No can do, I'm too tired to do it. And that is your problem, Not mine.", Aizawa-sensei said as he walked away. "Nooo! why are all of you so cruel?! Ah, There's Uraraka here so you shouldn't hit me!" Kaminari said. Bakugou immediately stopped.

 _did it get to him?_ Kaminari thought.

"You're lying. Where the fuck is she even?"

"Wat? whoa! You're right. No wonder it feel so light below me. Wait no! That's not the point! How did she even get out?"

"Now, just shut up and let me beat yo ass!"

"Gyaaa!"

Wow, we can still hear they're voices even thought we're already far from them. But, I wonder what does she mean? Spit it out?

~Time Skip~

The next day.  
"Izuku? wake up, it's time for your school!" My mom said as she open the door. "Okay mom...". "Huh, Izuku. Did your voice changed? and your hair is getting longer too...And...Did you stuff some apples into your chest? "What?", I said as I try to grab my hair, _it grows longer!_ , and I tried to rub my chest, _...So soft! this is unmistakebly a girl body! Just...What happend to me?!_


	3. Maybe Just maybe (I)

Maybe... Just Maybe (I)

Deku pov  
"Gyaaa! Izuku, what happened to you?!", my mom ask me worriedly while holding both of her up on her cheeks.  
"C-C-C-Calm down, m-m-mom. It has to be a mistake!", I said as I groped my chest...krik krik...

"...It's not a mistake!", I said, still *cough* groping my chest.

"Izuku, did you eat something weird?!", my mom said worriedly.

"I didn't eat an-...Wait, I did!", suddenly a bell rang. "Who's that? wait a sec, mom gonna open the door."

My mom opens the door and it was...  
"Oh my, are you Uraraka-san?" "eh? U-Uraraka-san?! What are you doing here?!", I said as I can feel my face heating up. Oh god, a girl is visiting my house! On top of that it was Uraraka-san.

"Hi Deku-kun and Deku-kun mother, I'm sorry for my sudden visit."

"Ah n-no. It's okay. Come in!"  
"Then, I'm coming in." She said as she come in and get her shoes off.

"By the way, why did you come here Uraraka-san?", I asked, of course anyone whould be curious if someone just suddenly visit your house. I came down from the stairs and head for the living room. "I wanted to talk about the potion that you just dranked."

"Ah right! What was that potion any- wait what?! potion?!"

"uhh, yeah. It's a potion. It was a gender swap potion apparently."

"Wait, apparently? You mean you didn't know it was a gender swap potion before this."

"Yeah, but Hatsume-san said that there were a chance of it being a gender swap potion..."

"And apparently it was."

"Yeah."

Then we stay in silence...

"...Uh, I-I should get some tea.", My mom said since she couldn't stand the silence and feeled awkward so she ran away.

"U-Umm...How long-"

"Probaly 6-8 days."

"Uwo! So long!"

"Sorry Deku-kun. I involved you to this.", she said looking sad.

"Ah, n-n-no. It's okay."

"Rally?"

"And besides, won't I get a chance of confessing my love to K-K-K-K-"

"Kacchan?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah!"

"Hm, you're right. Good luck then!", she said as she covers her nose, preventing the blood from falling down.

"W-Woah, Uraraka-san, are you okay?!", I said as I get up from the sofa.

"Yeah, I'm fine Deku-kun. It's okay."

"S-Should I go get some tissues?!" I said as I was already in my "run" pose.

"Nah, I'm okay. Just that my fangirl thoughts are running wild again."

"Ah, I see...Wait what? Fangi- what?"

"Ah, no nevermind. It's nothing. Just some...You-know-what stuff."

"You-Know-What stuff? I-I'm sorry, Uraraka-san. But...I don't really get it." I mean nobody even ever tells me that, not even my mom did.

"No, no, no, no. Deku-kun, Deku-kun, you don't have to worry about it. Anyway, I came here because I wanted to give you this.", Says Uraraka-san while taking a large plastic bag from her bag. "W-w-what's that, Uraraka-san?", I ask, "And why are you trying tot tear it apart?", because Uraraka-san just grabbed something from the inside of the plastic bag and a package looking-thing came out. So she tried to tear it apart(is that the right word?) "Hm? Because I'm curious too." "Eh? why would you be curious? Aren't you the one who gave that to me?" "Well, i do am the one who gave it to you but someone else made me to give it to you." "O-Oh...", I said as I looked down and then looked up and said, "Is it Hatsume...San?", I ask Uraraka-san because I remember she said that Hatsume-san gave it to her. "Huh, yeah. She's the one who gave it to me because she think that the potion was a gender swap potion." And finally the package looking-thing opens.

I saw our school girl's clothes. "Wait, don't tell me I'm going to go to school with this...", I say as my face turned pale. "Huh? Of course you're going to go with this. You don't expect you'll be going with your male clothes right?", she ask as she tilt her head to me. "Actualy Uraraka-san, I actualy thought of going to school with that..." "Ouh...Well you're not gonna wear that for now. And then for yo-" "W-W-Wait a minute, U-Uraraka-san! Isn't it illegal?! I mean I'm a boy." "Well you're a girl now..." "Well that's the outside but I'm still a boy in the inside." After that silence for some minutes..."It's okay!", Uraraka-san said as she thumbs up. "Wha-Wha-Wha-WHat?!"

At School  
After that, Uraraka-san came to the class while I go to the teachers room. While the class is still noisy, Aizawa-sensei came in. "okay...quiet down class." "Hm? Where's Midoriya-san? Is he sick?", Iida-kun asks Aizawa-sensei. "Uhh, about that. He got transferred into another country." "eh?", the whole class went total silence. _such a lame excuse!_ is definetly what Uraraka-san thinking. "Did he make some problems that he got transfered there?", Momo-san ask. "Uhh, yeeah. H got into some problems so he got transfered there. And so for the meantime...Midoriya! come in."  
I came in and introduced myself, hello everyone. My name is (idk, can you guys think of something?) Midoriya. I am Midoriya Izuku's ...

 _some time ago_

 _"Come on Deku-kun. Don't sweat small problems like this."_

 _"No-No-No-No-No! Uraraka-san, it's a huge problem! What if someone find out?!"_

 _"Well that depends on you. So you will be..."_

"...Cousin." I said it! Oh god, I wonder what will their reactions be? What about Kacchan? Oh, Uraraka-san is grining by herself there. I wonder if there is something funny. Did I say something wrong? "Eh? You're his cousin?", Kaminari ask. "Y-Yeah" "What?! Seriously?! You're so cute!" and the others agreed with him. (cause im too lazy to type). I tried to look at Kacchan and suddenly he asks me with a glare, "Oi! Are you really that Deku's cousin?". "Y-Yeah. I'm his cousin..." "Hmm..." Oh gawd, I'm sure he's suspicious of me. Because I never mention anything about me having a cousin or siblings to him when we are still kids. Well, not like he remember though...

.

.

.

.

Kacchan pov  
Tch! that deku. What the fuck does he think he's doing and what's this fucking thing about being his cousin? Well she's kinda look like him though.  
"Hey you! Are you really his cousin?!"  
"Y-Yeah." "Hmm.." tch, even their shy personality is still the same. But I still don't believe her. And him and Deku's mom never mentioned anything about it...Ahh, fuck it! I'll just investigate it on my own.

Deku's pov  
Kacchan has been staring at me since I introduced myself. Don't tell me he found out?! No no no no no, let's think more positively. But, being stared at him like this is actualy nice though...Wait no! what am I thinking?! (let me help you. You are thinking about how hot your mate is) Anyway I should eat the food before it gets too cold! "Hi De- I mean Midoriya-san.", Uraraka-san approached me and winked at me. "O-Oh! Uraraka-san." "Well, it's great that that went good right?" and once more, she winked at me. "Btw, Deku-kun."

"Yeah?", I said as I eat my food. "Why did Bakugo-kun stare at you?". And I spit my food out, almost spill it on Uraraka-san but she dodged it. "Sorry De- i mean Midoriya-san! Are you ok?!" "I'm okay, Uraraka-san. And just call me Kizuna.", I said as I wipe my mouth. "But is K-Kacchan really staring at me? like, right now?!". "Yeah, and beside Bakugo-kun. Todoroki-kun was staring at you for 5 sec and then look at Bakugo-kun for 5 sec too and then repeat it again.", Uraraka-san said as she hold her chin. "Btw, it's not fair if it's only me who call you by your first name. You should call me Ochako too!" Uraraka-san said with a grin. "O-O-O-Ok, Urar- i mean O-Och-Ochako." I said as my nose was bleeding. "W-Woah Deku-kun! You have nose bleed!"


	4. Maybe Just maybe (II)

**Maybe...Just Maybe...(II)**

* * *

After School

Kizuna Pov

Lunch was over, so me and Urara- i mean Ochako and Iida-kun who joined us after I had a nosebleed- because saying a girl's first name is too much for me-head back to the class. After that we had our classes just like normal days and just as Ochako said, Todoroki was glancing at me and then Kacchan and then back to me. I wonder why?

After the classes is done, we all go home. But before I head back, Todoroki call me. "Midoriya-san, may I talk to you for a second?", he said. "Uuhm, sure...", I reply, "What did you want to talk to me about?". "Umm, but not here. Come here a sec." Todoroki-kun grab my hand and drag me to the garden(?).

"So, what did you want to talk about Todoroki-san." I ask. "I've been wanting to ask this but...Why do I always feel like you're very similiar to Midoriya Izuku? no more like..." Todoroki stopped for a second, "It's like you are Midoriya Izuku. Sorry if I'm wrong since I'm just guessing from what I see."

I flinched.

"Ah, sorry. Was that too blunt?" Todoroki asked with a worried tone. Worried if he was too blunt or straightforward.

"A-Ah no. You're not." I answered while holding back the sweats and keeping my talking tone to normal so that he don't notice that something is wrong and I'm lying. "Well, most people says that I'm similiar to  
Izuku-chan" _oh god, I'm so embarrased calling my own name like that._ I thought to myself, "But no, Todoroki-san. I'm not Izuku-chan." I added and smile a gentle smile.

"Right? I'm sorry for taking some of your time."

 _Well not really actually..._

"Thank you for answerng my question. I know I must be wrong, But I don't know why...I just feel like you're him."

 _I am him though..._

"But that can't be true."

 _Deg._

"I mean...Midoriya-san(Izuku) is a boy."

 _Deg. Deg._

 _"_ Though, there is accidents where your gender are swap. Like when someone just turned your gender, Or you drink a potion that swaps your gender.

 _Deg. Deg. Deg._

"Y-Yeah. Sorry but I need to get back home or else Aunt Inko will worry." I immedietly eacaped because I can't hold the sweat anymore because everything that Todoroki-kun said is true. After that I hurriedly head back home.

 _"I mean...Midoriya-san is a boy."_

I am a boy, it's not like I wanted to be like this.

 _"...Or you drink a potion that swaps your gender."_

That is true but it's not like it was Uraraka-san's fault. She just tripped.

But how did Todoroki-kun realized so much in just a short time?

 _Back then.._  
"What...The heck did I just fucking saw and figure out..."

 **[Maybe...Just Maybe...] part has finished.**


	5. Confession

**Confession**

* * *

Kizuna pov

"Haaa?! I need to fucking talk to her for a min!"

"I'm the one who will marry her though so she's gonna be mine."

"Well then let me fucking borrow her for a fucking sec."

"If you marry me too I'll allow it."

"Haa?! Fuck no! Who would want to fucking marry a shitty half-faced like you?"

"Maybe Kizuna will."

"I don't give a fuck! I'm fucking borrowing her."

Just...How did this happen I wonder...

Some time ago...

"Hey you piece of deku!"

Piece of deku? I turned around. "Y-Yeah Kacchan?" Woops...

"Haa?! Kacchan? Why the fuck did you call me that?" Kacchan's hand was sparking a little explosion. "Ah, b-because..Uhh...Izuku-chan was telling me about you by Kacchan, yeah..Yeah! Thats it! hahaha...ha..." more little explosions. "No explosion, Kacchan~" someone suddenly wrap their arms to my neck. "U-Uraraka-san!"

"Nu-uh-uh! O-cha-ko, Kizuna-chan." Ochako correcting me. "Ah right, Ochako."

"Y-You...Shitty gravity girl!" Kacchan chase Uraraka-san while exploding explosions like an egg just blow up from the microwave.(A/N ha, so eggciting)

"Come here you piece of shit!" but then Bakugo ran to All Might. "Geh..." Then he returned here. "Now then, follow me you piece of nerd deku."

The nerd got added. After that I followed him just like he wanted. "S-So what did you want to talk about Kac-Bakugo-kun?"

"...Are y-" Kacchan was interrupted by Todoroki-kun. "Midoriya-san!" He ran to me. "T-Todoroki-san! Did you have something you wanna talk to me about?" I'm actually really relieved that Todoroki-kun came.

"Will you...Marry me Midoriya-san?" Todorki hold both of my hands half up.

"Eh?" My face heated up. because no one has ever liked me so much. Well maybe because I didn't see anyone who loved me without judjing me for not having a quirk except my mother and All Might.(edit# whoops I forgot his friends.)

"You fucking shit-half-face bastard. Interrupting me!"

And that is how I remember it... "G-Guys, don't fight please."

"STFU you piece of shitty nerd deku!" Bakugo sparks explosions.

"What? Kizuna is beautiful! As beautiful as Midoriya-san! A, I used you first name without realizing. Is that okay?" Todoroki turned his head to me while covering half of his mouth.

"N-N-N-N-N-Not at all!" I said as my face heating up. A-Am I really beautiful?

"Yea, beautiful...In yo ass!" Bakugo explode his bottom but Todoroki avoid it. "Did you get hurt Kizuna?" Todoroki squeeze my shoulder.

"I-Im fine Todoroki-san." I answer.

"Why, please just call me Shouto."

"O-Ok, S-S-Shouto-kun!" I said as my face heated up more.

"Ah, Now we are equal." Shouto blush a little. "Eh Ah, ye-yeah..." I said.

"You motherfucker...FLIRTING IN FRONT OF ME!" -B-

"Ah,, Kacchan don't worry! In my heart you're always my number one." -M-

"I see, so I'm not number one." -T-

"Ah-Ah, you're number two! half!" -M-

"Wait, wtf you just said?" Bakugo calmed down a little.

"Eh, Ah, nothing! You just heared nothing! Nothing at all!" -M-

"Don't tell me. Bakugo-san, are you perhaps... jelly?" -T-

"What the fuck you shit face!?" -B-

"Don't worry, we can just have...Threeso-" -T-

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT WORD." -B-

"...A *cough* with three person." -T-

"You Half shit face!" -B-

"Guys! Stop fighting!"

[Confession] part just finished..


	6. Special 1

**Special 1**

* * *

 _What do you like about me?_

They're all are 19. this is when deku already has been turned back into a boy. bakugo's pride has been broken by Todo and Mido(Because of an accident). Todo become more cheerful these past years.

 _Bakugo_

3rd person pov

"Kacchan?" Izuku call Katsuki as Izuku reads manga while lying on the floor, "What?" Katsuki was wrapping his right arm around Izuku's neck and the left arm holding a cup and He was drinking it.

"What do you like about me?" Izuku asks. Katsuki flinched, shocked by the sudden question, threwing out what he just drinks. "W-Why did you ask?" Katsuki asks back. "Well...I just wanted to know." Izuku answer, still reading his manga.

"Hmm...Well, You are cute and then you're cute. Oh, and cute again!" Katsuki grin. Midoriya blush a little, "Stop joking and tell me the truth!" punching Katsuki with a little strength. "Hhaha, ok ok.", And Midoriya stops punching Katsuki and focus back to his manga, "So?" he asked again.

"Hmm, first you are cute. Second, you care for your friends, sometimes brave and confident. Third, you are a coward."

"Hey!"

"hahaha, but it's one of the part that I like about you and it's cute."

"Geez.." Izuku pout, "Is there more?"

"Hmm...Oh! four..." Katsuki paused for a min, waiting for Izuku to answer. "Four...?" Izuku waiting for Katsuki to continue. "You're deku(Useful)." Katsuki smile. "Useles- Ah..I see. Hehe." Izuku laugh happily and embarrassedly a little. "Yep, so so sooo cute and deku(Useful)." Katsuki snuggling to Deku. "Ahahaha! Stop! It's tickling me!" Izuku laugh more louder. "Hahahaha..." After that laugh, Katsuki stops and smile. Izuku stops laughing too and smile too.

"I love you." Katsuki said. Izuku's jaw dropped a little but shut it after a few seconds, "I love you too.", Izuku said too. After that they laugh a little. (enjoy the fluffiness attack! You better enjoy it before we get to the serious part soon XD)

While they were smiling together, Shouto barged in. "Pardon my intrusion!" He said.

"Sorry I'm late!" Todoroki said, panting, still exhausted from running, "I was visiting my mother earlier on the hospital. Hm? What's with that look, Katsuki? Ah! Did I interrupt you guys?". "Hell yeah you did." Katsuki said, pissed because he was interrupted. "I see, well then please continue." Todoroki said as he started sitting down with _seiza_. "Hell no." Katsuki said, still pissed. "Why?" Todoroki tilt his head in confusion. "Because you're here!" Katsuki yell. "Keep you mouth shut off, you brat! Don't disturb the neighbor!" His mother, Mitsuki scolded him for being loud. "You're even louder you old hag!" Katsuki talk back, "Tch, damn old hag."

"..." Todoroki stares at Katsuki. "Haa? What the fuck are you looking at you shit face?" "You know, you shouldn't say that to your own mother you know. If it weren't for her, you wouldn't be here in this world." Todoroki scold him. "Geh, it has nothing to do with you though..." Katsuki whisper and avoiding his gaze.. "Did you say something?" Todoroki asks. "Noothing!" Katsuki avoided his head.

 _Todoroki_

"Say, Shouto." Izuku call Todoroki. "Hm?" Todoroki change his gaze from Katsuki to Izuku. "What do you like about me?", Izuku asks. Bakugo has "?!" expression. "Well, you're cute, beautiful, shiny or bright I think, and you're sometimes brave, you care for your friends, you're polite, though sometimes you're kinda annoying with your mumbling." Todoroki reply. "Geh." Izuku feeling kinda sad. "Ooh! Right?! He's kinda annoying sometimes when mumbling." Katsuki join in the conversation. "Kacchan?!" Izuku quickly changes his gaze to Katsuki. Todoroki nodded. "S-Shouto?!" Izuku quickly changes his gaze back to Todoroki.

"But it's cute." Katsuki added. "Mm, Mm!" Todoroki nod twice. Izuku's face heated up, "W-Wh-What are you guys saying?!". "Eh, we're talking about what we love about you." the both of them-Katsuki and Shouto-said.

"And then how he was timid and insecure." Todoroki added.

"Oh, yeah that! And then how he was frequently overreacting to abnormal situations with exaggerated expressions!" Katsuki said.

"And how he never gave up." Todoroki nod.

"Though because of his negative thoughts, he sometimes run away." Katsuki sit down.

"And he is very caring and kind. and thoughful?" Todoroki tilt his head.

"Why did you add a ? sign in thoughful?!" Izuku shocked.

"And he will never hesitate to rescue someone in danger, even if he knows that he's not strong enough to do it." Bakugo said.

"K-Kacchan..Yo-You thought of me like that?" Izuku beamed.

"And how he beamed so bright when he was so happy." Bakugo added while covering his eyes with his arms.

"Right?" Todoroki already has his sunglasses on.

"Oh, got any spares?" Katsuki asks for one sunglasses. "Eh?!" Izuku's beam stoped. "Oh, the beam stoped." Katsuki put his hands down. "Sorry, I don't need it anymore, Shouto." "Ah no, it's ok. I don even have any spares. But i have two though at home."

"Anyway, And how he was-"

"You guys are going to continue?!" Izuku shocked and dumbfounded.

And that day, Katsuki and Shouto spent the rest of the day talking about Izuku and Izuku is just embarrased to death, Covering his ears.

And Shouto and Katsuki's bond become more closer.

[Special Chapter 1] finished…  
[The Bond] next...


	7. Bond (I)

**Bond (I)**

* * *

Todoroki pov  
"Marry me." I ask Kizuna. "Eh? Ah, o-kay?" Kizuna answer me. Yes good, now all that left is..."Bakugo, marry me."

"Haa?! This again? Fuck no so go away." Bakugo answered. Well that was disappointing. But it's not like I will give up. "Then go out with me." I said out loud. The class that was earlier very nsoisy became quiet. Did I say something wrong? "You piece of shit. Why the fuck did you say that out loud?!" Bakugo stood up. "Eh? Sorry." I apologize. "Aahh..Shut it. I'm fucking leaving." Bakugo left his desk and walking towards the door. "Wait Bakugo-kun." Uraraka-san said, "You haven't answered him yet." "Uraraka-san..." I said as I see Uraraka-san was holding her phone up with a recorder and thumbs up to me.

"Yeah, Uraraka's right. You should give him an answer. If you don't like him then reject him." Kaminari said while holding his laugh. "Kaminari, is it your funeral yet?" Bakugo said, creating some little explosions from his palm. "Hmm...I think it's about 90 years later, Bakugo." Kaminari answered. "How about now?" Bakugo said smiling. " You should answer him, Bakugo! Even you would be sad if you got ignored when you confess right?" Ashido said. "Grr...Hell no! Done!" And Bakugo ran. "Ah, Bakugo..." I wanted to catch up to him but, maybe I should leave him alone. I'm sure he felt gross, even I would if someone I don't like confess to me and it's my rival who is a boy.

Midoriya pov  
After some minutes, the bell rang and Bakugo came back after 2 minutes. After he sat down, I felt like I heard him mumbling "Why the fuck didn't you..." But I didn't hear the rest because his voice became more smaller as he mumbles. Aizawa-sensei came in and we begin our class.

"Aaa...Tomorrow we will go training somewhere in the woods so be sure to be ready. That's all so..." Aizawa-sensei informed us. "Wait, in the woods?" Kaminari asks. "Is there a co-ed hot spring?!" Mineta asks. "..." Aizawa-sensei give a disgusted face to Mineta, "Eer...Cause I'm too lazy to deal with you, I'll just pretend I didn't hear that. Now then let's sleep." Aizawa-sensei opens his sleeping bag. "Aizawa-sensei, please do your job!" Everybody screams. "Aah...So noisy..." And we begun our lesson.

After School, We all went home and the day ended with Todoroki and Bakugo not talking afterwards.


	8. Bond (II)

**The Bond (II)**

* * *

Kizuna pov  
Tomorrow, Todor- Shouto-kun asks Kacchan to marry him again. Over and over again for the past few minutes.

Kacchan being tired from being asked said, "Ok, Ok, fine I will so just shut the hell up and leave me alone." Shouto-kun hearing he got accepted, smile so cutely, that is very rare. Everyone immedietly pull out their cellphone and took a pic. They didn't want to miss a rare smile. Especialy since it's Kacchan. Even Kacchan wanna take a photo of it too. I think, which is more rare because Kacchan is full of pride. though he's forcing it.

"But.."Kacchan added. Shouto-kun smile's drop. "I won't marry you. Let's just say...Uhh..Fiancee? I think it's called Fiancee." Shouto-kun's smile came back. I can see Kacchan face blush a little from seeing how Shouto-kun being happy over one sentence. Maybe because it's the first time he got someone who didn't give up on him. Seeing their reactions, put a smile on my face and a grin on everyone face.

"Aaaaawww..." everyone said. "S-Shut the fuck up or I'll beat your ass!" Kacchan yell. "Heh, when you are blushing?" Kaminari provokes. Todoroki didn't see Kacchan's face after Kacchan accept him. Shouto-kun was just daydreaming and smiling. So when he hears that and confirming that it's true at Kacchan's face, his face heated up and smile more happily and asks, "R-Really?". "Ugghh..." After Kacchan stares at Shouto-kun's sparkling eyes, he blushes more and yell while creating some small explosions, "D-DON'T STARE AT ME YOU HALF SHIT FACE!" and Kacchan boom Shouto-kun's face and ran away. "Aaww, he ran away." Ashido-san said dissapointed. "Well, we can't blame him since he was being stared by Todoroki-san and watch by us." Momo-san said. "Ooh, I understand that! it feels like I was being watch by some ugly gir-" "Shut up, Mineta." Everyone said in a monotone voice.

"Did he...Hate me?" Shouto-kun said in a sad voice and looking down. "N-N-N-No Shouto-kun! Maybe he-he-he was just em-b-barrassed!" I said, comforting Shouto. Shouto looks up at me, "I see! So that means he doesn't hate me right?". "Un!" I reply. "I see." Shouto-kun looks down and smile, this time he was smiling a little but gentle and cute. And once again, everyone pulls out their cellphone and took a picture of it. Including...Me

The bell rang and Aizawa-sensei came and everyone immedietly takes a seat. Aizawa-sensei said, "Alright, is everyone ready for the training. Yes? Good now let's go.", as he head back out. We didn't even said a word. But when he's almost at the door, he saw "Hm? Where's Bakugo?" he said. Suddenly a voice came from the other door, "Here..." It was Kacchan.

°°°•=•°°°

We then finally arrived at the training camp...

The bond between Todoroki Shouto and Bakugo Katsuki has become closer

 **[The Bond] Finished...**  
 **[The Training] next...**


	9. Special 2

**Special 2**

* * *

 **Who to choose?**

Midoriya  
"Hey, Ki-zu-na-chan!" Uraraka calls Midoriya. "Uraraka-san! please don't call me by that name! I already turned back as a boy!" Midoriya flustered. "Aw, It's not a big deal right?" Uraraka pout and then give a little grin. "Well it's a big deal for ME!" Midoriya raise his voice a little. "Hahaha, ok." Uraraka laughed.

"So what did you call me for?" Midoriya still blushing a little, Getting to the main point. "Well, I wanted to ask you this. If you have to choose kill one, who would you choose? Todoroki-kun or Bakugo-kun?" Uraraka asked, Midoriya said "Eh? U-Uhm..." a silence for 1 minute. "Hurry up Deku-Kun! You're wasting time!". Midoriya jolted and after thinking for a while, "AH!" "Finally got an answer?" Uraraka said.

"I choose me!" Midoriya said.

"...Huh?" Uraraka is dumbfounded

"I choose to kill myself!" Midoriya once again repeat it.

"There is no me, Deku-kun!" Uraraka smash(?) the desk.

"Of course there is no you Uraraka-san." Midoriya said, smiling

"No! I mean there is no choice of 'me'! You can't choose yourself!" Uraraka yelled.

"But...But..."

"Ok, fine! Todoroki OR Bakugo? I warn you once again, you cannot choose yourself." Uraraka repeat.

"I choose 'or'!" Midoriya answers.

"There is no 'or'!" Uraraka flip the table behind her. "Woah, calm down there, Uraraka!" A yellow haired boy, Kaminari said. "Ah, right sorry. I ose myself there." Uraraka said as she put the table back up. "So Deku-kun... Bakugou? Todoroki?"

"Uhhh...IS there really bo other option left?" Midoriya ask.

"Nope." Uraraka said.

"I choose...TO RUB AWAY!" Midoriya said as he ran away.

"Wait Deku-kun! Dangit." She kicks the table as it flip. "Oh well, now let's move onto the next target."  
Bakugou  
"Haah?! What the fuck do you mean?" Bakugo ask. "I said, who do you want to kill if you are forced?" Uraraka repeat it to Bakugou, "Deku-kun or Todoroki-kun?"...noone..." Bakugo mumbles.

"What? I can't hear you!" Uraraka ask. _I actually hear it though..._

"I said Todoroki you 'son' of a bitxh! Are you deaf?!" BAkugou explode.

"I'm not also I'm a 'daughter'." Uraraka said.

"Ok fine. I said Todoroki is the one I will kill, you daughter of a bitxh!" BAkugou explode one more time.

"Ba-Bakugou?" Todoroki tears up.

"Huh? Ah! No! I- uhh...I didn't want to kill you! Wait what? No, I mean I will kill you!" BAkugou''s eyes spinning.

"..." Todoroki shaken up and more tears are coming out.

"Ahhh...Fuck it, IMMA RUN!" Bakugou left the room.

"..." Todoroki still doing the same.

"Uhh.. Todoroki-kun, you okay?" Uraraka tap his shoulde And then turn him around.

"...He-He didn't...Deny it..."

"I'm sorry!" Uraraka immedietly does _dogeza_ as her head hits the floor so hard that it made a loud sound.

Todoroki  
"Hey, Todoroki-kun." Uraraka calls, Todoroki looks at Uraraka. "If you have to choose one, who would you pick? Bakugo-kun or your mother?" Uraraka asks.

"Or" Todoroki answered with a sparkle in his eyes. "Then Bakugo-kun or Deku-kun?" Uraraka ask once again and Todoroki answered with a sparkle in his eyes again, "Or."

"Todoroki-kun."

"Yes?"

"Please...Don't just choose 'or' just like them..."

"Huh?"

Extra  
 _Outside the classroom._

"Hey, Deku." Bakugou asks

"Yeah Kacchan?" Midoriya flinch.

"When do you think we're going to get in?" Bakugou asks.

"I-I-I-I-I don't kn-know Kacchan!" Midoriya reply. _I'm going to get hit!_

"I see..." Bakugou said. _Eh? I'm not...hit?_ Midorya thinks.

"But...I'm more worried about Uraraka's forehead." Bakugou added.

"Yeah- wait WHAT?!" _Kacchan...What happend to you?!_


	10. The Training

**The Training**

* * *

Uraraka's pov  
"Hiya'll! Did everyone miss me?" But still, it's (not) has been so long since it's my turn. I sigh.

"Uraraka, what are you doing and who are you talking to? though I don't care..." Aizawa-sensei mumbles, "hurry up and get in." "Y-Yes sir!" I ran to the bus.

I came inside the bus and sit down beside Deku-kun. We were sitting on the back "Hey, Deku-kun! What happend to you when I wasn't there?" I ask him, whispering so that no one could hear us. "Uhh..W-Why do you ask?" he asked back. "Weell...I mean since bakugo-kun was asked to marry Todoroki-kun but soon gave up and decided to be his...Fiancee? You wasn't shocked." I explain. "Um..Well, 2 days ago. I was asked by kacchan to meet me at the back alone. He was about to say something but it was cut off by Todoroki-kun. And then they argue." Deku-kun said and then he sigh. "I see...But that doesn't explained why Todoroki-kun was asking bakugo to marry him." I said complaining.

"Well, I didn't finish explaining it. Did you remember when Todoroki-san was looking at me and then kacchan and then to me again?" He asked. Well of course I remember that so I answered. "Yeah, what about it?" "Well you see. It was actually because Todoroki-san like us both. And he wanted to marry us both." He said avoiding my eye contact and looks down. "..Wait what?" I put my hands on my head. "I sa-" I cut Deku-kun words and said, "Wait. Wait a moment. Mah brain is trying to process these words." We went silence for 2 min. "Done?" Deku-kun asks. "Yeah, I'm finished. So what will you gonna do?" I put my hands down. "Well, if we marry Todoroki-kun then doesn't that mean I'm married to Kacchan too?" (Gawd, this is heading to a weird direction.)Deku-kun blush a little. "But he won't know your feeling though." I said with a straight face. "Well, yes. But I will probably be rejected and then Kacchan won't see me ever again." Deku-kun turning pale. Should I stop asking question? "But he accepted Todoroki-kun though." I said. Deku-kun gasped, "You're right!". ( ¬_¬) "Why are you only smart when it's about hero?" I put my left hand on my face and sigh. "Hey! Maybe I wasn't born for this!"

"Ok, Ok. So?" I put my hand down and look at him. "So what?" Deku-kun asked back. "So what are you going to do? Confess to him?" I Sigh again. "To who?" Deku-kun asked back again. Ugh, why could he be so dense?! "To Bakugo-kun of course!" I half yell, starting to get irritated by Deku-kun denseness. "W-W-What?!" Deku-kun stand up and yell loud enough so that everyone looks to Deku-kun. Deku-kun then sit down embarassed.


	11. Test of Courage (I)

**Test of Courage (I)**

* * *

Uraraka pov  
After Deku-kun blush, Aizawa-sensei came in and told us to go to the training ground and practice.

The second day, we were woken up at 4 am and ordered to eat first and then practice by going over your limit. It was so hard and exhausting. I puke(?) so many times, more then 10 times. My mouth always tastes so digusting after threwing up. But thanks to that, my limit was extended by 2 hours after doing it nonstop. After 6 half hours doing practice, we ate. After that we practice again.

The third day, it was just the same but at night, we had a test of courage. The night came and Ashido, Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero and (i forgot, its the one with the big lips) were forced to have a review lesson with Aizawa-sensei because they didn't pass the test(see bnha chapter 73).

We were paired to be 2 but because 5 was dragged out, Deku-kun got left out. In case you're wondering the pair is :

1- Tokoyami-kun & Shouji-kun!

2 - Bakugou-kun & Todoroki-kun ❤! (I was more suprised by this pair 😂😂 I was like "Yes! Yes! Yaaass!")

3 - Jirou-chan & Hagakure-Chan!

4 - Momo-Chan & Aoyama-kun!

5 - Me & Tsuyu!

6 - Ojiro-Kun & Mineta-Kun!

7 - Kouda-kun & Iida-Kun!

8 - Deku-kun alone (Single 😂😂)

Deku-kun looks so depressed. I feel bad for him. While bakugo-kun is trying to get ojiro to pair up with him and mineta-kun is trying to change his place with aoyama-kun. Aww... And Todoroki-kun is just there iling happily but a little sad that he can't pair up with Deku-kun that is Kizuna-chan.

"All right, everyone go now. Be safe and then I will sleep." Aizawa-sensei said as he is already inside of the sleeping bag.

We all started and the test of courage begins.

Third person

"But like, I totally hate this mask." A girl with two messy buns grumble, "It's not cute at all!" A man wearing a gas mask with a hat(like starwars) sighed and said, "we had an underground designer make this for us. Regardless how they look, they will serve their purpotions and functions properly."

"This is me caring! They're still so not cute!" The girl grumbles more. A male with a hood said in a very deep voice and annoyed, "Honestly I couldn't care about that crap at all. Just let me kill them already." "Shut up you damn psychopaths, we're going to be waiting for our remaining team member." A guy who seemed to be the leader said. "Sorry we're late." Three guys came in. "Ok, now..Let's begin."S


	12. The Original Plan

The Original Plan

* * *

Ok, so as you can see(or not) from the title. This is about the original plan I was going to write in this fanfic.

At first, I thought about how deku got turned into a girl, yes, just like in chapter 'What happend to me?!".

and then deku just like "ok so I'm a girl. Imma confess mah love to kacchan" and there he goes, confessing his love to kacchan. and kacchan just say no after being confessed by deku who is kizuna who is pretending to be deku's cousin. But even after being rejected, kizuna...Or deku just keep trying to win his love.

And there is actually no tododeku or todobaku here. Well...That WAS what i ORIGINALLY planned to do. But somehow. As the story goes by, I don't know why but I just keep getting these new ideas like going to be todobaku + tododeku where todo is the..cough.. Seme.

That's why I will change the name. Though I still don't know the name yet. but if you guys have any suggestions or somehting. Wait nvm. Actually ok, if you have any. Just comment if you Want to tell me.


	13. Kidnapped

"I thought we were suppose to be safe so why? why is there villains here?!", Mineta yell.

Some time ago

"You did such a good job, Kutai(?)! Your quirk is really good to be used to scaring people! It was hilarious." A girl with a big ponytail on the left said. "Yeah! But Bakugou and Todoroki's group was the funniest. Todoroki was all 'oh!' and Bakugou just flinched." a guy with a skeleton looking face said while laughing. "Nah, it wasn't much." the girl called kutai(?) said. "But still do you guys smell something?" The guy said, sniffing. "Now that you've said I do smell something. Huh? WHat's this purple smo-" as the girl with left ponytail said, all of a sudden the guy fell. "OI! What's wrong?!" The ponytail girl came over [ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) oho i saw you came] to the boy and check out what's happening then whe she accidently sniff the purple smoke, she immedietly fall back from the smoke and use her quirk and shut Kutai's mouth. "DON'T BREATH! THIS IS SLEEPING GAS." The girl yell.

(i'm lazy) Kizuna and the others fight and Kizuna is injured badly but she/he got a clue to one of their targets. That is catching Kacchan. we have known one of their targets the telepathy member of pussy cats tried to telepaths to those near her. It was catching 'kacchan'. 'kacchan' please step out. Do not fight, just run. 'Kacchan' please hurrily go to the camp house. i repeat, 'Kacchan' do not fight

"Grr...That fucking deku, 'Kacchan' this 'Kacchan' that. Imma ducking kill him!" Katsuki yell as he make some explosions from his palms.

"huh? What the fuck you looking at you half shit face?" Katsuki said as he noticed Todoroki was looking at him. "There's been something I wanna ask you, why ...Do you call Kizuna 'Deku' even though he's not Midoriya?" Todoroki tilted his head. Katsuki flinched, "Uuh because of NOTHING!" Katsuki said, sweating. Todoroki stares at Katsuki for awhile while Katsuki was averting his gaze.

"I see, maybe it's because she smells like Midoriya and acts like him." Todoroki close his eyes and nod then opend his eyes and said,"Alright, then let's head back to the base." Todoroki said as he lead the path. But suddenly Kizuna and jirou came ( ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) what were you guys doing? )

"Ah! Kacchan!" Kizuna said as she was being carried by ojiro, heavily injured. "Kizuna! What happend to you?!" Todoroki said as he quickly goes to Kizuna, checking what was wrong. "Ah, no. It's just that I got injured from fighting a villain. Anyway, more importantly Kacchan is safe right?" Kizuna said as she move a little to the left since Todoroli was blocking her view. Bakugou who was looking away and pouting, flinched hearing Kizuna ask about him. As he was pouting he looked at Kizuna and answered, "Ngh..I'm fine." then look away blushing. So...So cute! Is he an angel?! was what Todoroki and Kizuna was thinking.

"T-T-T-Then let's go b-b-b-back to the b-b-b-b-base!" Kizuna said looking away from Bakugou while blushing and stuttering over his words. Aah...I wanna have 'that' already. Wait... Who's going to be the bottom?! Is it me?! But Kacchan as an uke...Not bad. "Um, Are you ok Kizuna?" Todoroki ask worriedly, "You're having a nose bleed." Kizuna hurrily covers her nose. "AH, I'm fine Todoroki-kun!" Kizuna smile as she looks at Todoroki. Aah...But Todoroki-kun is nice and cool too... Kizuna looks sad from thinking. Why...Did they pick me? Wait Wait WAIT! I totally forgot...Kacchan haven't picked me yet! He only have picked Todoroki-kun! GYAA WHAT SHOULD I DO?!

"Umm...Kizuna are you really ok?" Todoroki pull his face closer to Kizuna. Wa Wa Wa wa! He's too close! "I-I'm ok Todoroki-kun!" Kizuna, too embarrased from having Todoroki's face close to her or his face push Todoroki. "A-A-A-A-A-Ah! I-I'm very sorry Todoroki-kun! Are-Are you ok?!" Kizuna said. "Ahh, it's ok. Let's go back." Todoroki who was having a nosebleed because he fell from Kizuna pushing him, get up. They started walking back.

I...Is he really ok? He's bleeding. Kizuna thought. On the other hand, Todoroki wad thinking, Kizuna touched me! And she's currently looking at me, was happy. Kizuna thought to herself again. Did I push him too hard? Then she squeeze Ojiro's that moment, Ojiro realized...HE fucked up. _Midoriya-san, you should't squeeze or else I might die...From the fire of jealousy._ (It all begin when the fire nation...) _guuaa, I'm so jealous...I wish I was Ojiro-san._ Todoroki thought.

While they were walking, they've meet Tsuyu and Uraraka. They explained about what happend. "I get that you were protecting Bakugou-kun. But...Where is he?" Uraraka asks. "What are you talking about, Ochako-chan? He's right be...hind...Us...Huh?" Kizuna, Ojiro, and Todoroki looked behind but there isn't a sign of Bakugou being with them. "Ka-Kac..Chan?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Words : 911  
Yas! Finally updated 😭😭😭😍😍😘! And I've decided to change the title into "Together Even After." from "Nope." 😄😄

Vote so that I can feel happy!  
Follow so that you can follow me to the end of the world! no im just kidding.  
Share so that I can become..FAMOUS!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	14. The Rescue Plan

I'm very sorry but I will be off for months(I think) because I got a punishment from my parent to not touch any gadgets 😭. So I will not be uploading anything. That's all

I can't decide what to write so it might be bad 😂 btw, I made a mistake, Shouji was the one who was supposed to carry Izuku. Not Ojiro, but it was already added like this in my story (lazy editing) so I'll just continue using Ojiro.

"Ka...chan..?" Kizuna turn around, just to find no one. "Bakugou?! He was just right behind us." Todoroki said, "Did someone...". "That is right." Everyone immedietly search for the sound. They saw a man wearing a mask and carrying a wand in a branch of a tree. "Who are you?!" Ojiro asks. "Are you the one who kidnaps bakugou and tokoyami?" Todoroki asks, a drop of sweat fell to his arm. "Shouto..." Kizuna said. "That is right. Well done finding out." The mask man said, showing 2 small ball like. "!" We all immedietly focus on the 2 small ball like. "Is that...Bakugou and Tokoyami?" Ojiro ask. "Yes, now then excuse me." The mask man said as he bow and open a warp and dissapears.

"Wait!" Kizuna reached out her hand. "Whoa, calm down! You could fall." Ojiro said. Todoroki looks at the desperate Kizuna she reminds me of midoriya... "What should we do?" Todoroki ask while looking down. "...Why don't we just...fly there.?" Kizuna suggested. "Wait what?" Ojiro suprised. "Ok." Todoroki nods. "Wait, but you're badly injured Midoriya-san!" Ojiro said as he worries about kizuna. "This wound is nothing than losing a friend." Kizuna said with eyes full of hope. "Kizuna..." Todoroki smiles a little, "I knew you would say that. Hold on." Todoroki grabs Ojiro's shoulder and send him flying. And then he flew with his ices.

'Bam!' The sound when they landed on the ground, where the enemys are at. "Wha- Who are you guys?!" The man that looks like a frankenstain. "We are someone who will definetely save Kacchan!" Kizuna clenched(?) her fist. "...Heh, I see. Good luck then." Sako suddenly opened a portal and one by one the villains go into it. "But, I don't think you can." He then open his mouth and shows two small balls. "Well then until next time..." Sako said as he starts vanishing. But before he teleports through the warp, a laser beam from aoyama hits Sako's mouth and the balls fell. Ojiro, Kizuna, and Todoroki immediately runs and reaches out a hand to grab the balls. Kizuna, because of her wounds fell.

Ojiro already grabs the other ball. But, sad for Todoroki, the ball was already grabbed by Dabi. "How sad. Todoroki Shouto..." Dabi said. Kizuna snaps and uses her very last strength to use dash. "Confirmed. Release it." Dabi said ad he move back. "Aww, come on. That laser just now...Ruined my show."

He snap his finger, transforming the balls to the original form. "No...Problem." Dabi smirks as he vanishes along with Sako. Dabi holds Bakugou's neck and pull him in. "KACCHAN!" Kizuna scream, but unable to move because of her injury. All she could do was to yell.

Bakugou without thinking reaches out his hand. But he hesitated. Bakugou's mouth opened a bit but he immediately closed it again. "Go away, Kizuna. No...Deku." Bakugou said his last words and glare at them, after that he finally vanished.(to the portal)

"Kacchan..." Deku fell down and then get on her knees and look at the direction bakugou dissapeared. He looked at it with blank eyes, lifeless shocked eyes. And then he smash the ground screaming "A-AAAAAAAAHH"

The next day

Kizuna's pov  
Immediately after the attack, I was transported into a hospital close to the training camp. For two days, I was drifting in an out of consciousness and taken with a high fever. During that time, recovery girl came and treated my injuries. The police also came to visit me but... I don't remember a single thing.

I look at my left, noticing a small note from my mom. "Izuku...Please, you poor mom's heart can't take it anymore." it says. "..." I look back at the ceiling.

"Ahh, Midoriya! You're awake now!" Kaminari said suddenly as he opens the door. "Huh?" I was confused. And suddenly my friends came in. "Have you been watching the tv? The media's been all over Yuuei. It's pretty bad." Kaminari said as he and everyone else come closing in. "That time in the spring doesn't even compare..." Satou said. "We got you a melon! Everyone pitched in!" Mineta said as he hold up the melon high.

"We've caused you trouble, huh, Midoriya..." Tokoyami looks worried. "No...I should be saying that...Is everyone from class A here?" I ask with my eyes open widely.

"No, Jirou and Hagakure still haven't regained consciousness from the villain's gas. And Yaoyorozu suffered a serious head injury so she had also been hospitalized. She supposedly regained consciousness just yesterday, though. Anyway, those three aren't here..." Iida explained.

"That still makes just 15 of us." Uraraka said. "Well, Bakugou's gone after all." Todoroki added. "Hey! Todoroki!" Ashido whispered.

"...All might was saying...You can't save people where your hands can't reach. So that's why you have to save anyone who is within your reach. But I...I ad in reach that time...I had to save him...! My quirk...The whole purpose of my quirk...It turned out exactly like Aizawa-sensei said it would." I clenched my teeths. _If you go on trying to save someone by yourself, You'll end up no better than a fool._ "My body...Couldn't move..." I began to tear up. "Then this time let's save him." Kirishima suddenly suggests. "Huh?"

"Actually...Todoroki and I...We were here yesterday too." Kirishima said as he began to explain...

Kirishima Pov

 _"What?! Todoroki, why are you here?!" I ask him, shocked. "I could say the same for you." Todoroki said with his usual toneless voice. "I...Um...How do I put it...I just couldn't sit around at home anymore so...um..." I explain horribly while circling my finger in the air. "...I see. Me too." He said. And there, we chanced upon a conversation...with All Might, the police and Yaoyorozu._

 _"Awase from class B and I teamed up. We were able to plant a transmitter on one of the villains. Here is a device that tracks the signal from the transmitter. Please use it for your investigation." Yaoyorozu explain as she gave the device that tracks the signal from the transmitter to All Might. "...Before this, Aizawa had judged that you were lacking the ability to make quick judgments. You've grown spectacularly! Thank you, young lady Yaoyorozu!" All might praises Yaoyorozu. "When my classmates are in danger...this was all that I could do...It's frustrating." Yaoyorozu looks down. "Those feelings you have are proof that you are worthy of being a hero! You can leave the rest to me!" all might grip his hand tight._

Third Person pov

"...In other words, the tracking device..." Iida gulped. "You mean, Yaoyorozu could make us one...?" A piece of memory came to Iida, _"At any rate, we have to take responsibilities for negligence as supervisors." Mizushima pats Iida's head. "I'm terribly sorry..." Iida bows. "Well then! If you're really sorry for the trouble you've caused, be sure to never do it again!" Mizushima 'chop!' Iida's head._ "IT'S EXACTLY AS ALL MIGHT SAID! THIS IS A MATTER THAT SHOULD BE LEFT TO THE PROFESSIONALS! THIS IS NOT A SITUATION FOR STUDENTS LIKE US TO BE MEDDLING, YOU IDIOT!" Everyone flinched as they suddenly hear Iida yells. "DAMN IT MAN, I KNOW THAT ALREADY! BUT STILL! I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Kirishima as he grip his shirt tightly. "IF I DON'T DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT HERE, THEN I WON'T BE ABLE TO CALL MYSELF A HERO OR A MAN!"

"Please, calm down, Kirishima. Your determination is good and all, but this time...We're in a hospital!" Kaminari shush Kirishima. "Iida's right, ribbit." Tsuyu said. "IIDA'S RIGHT! EVERYBODY'S RIGHT! BUT EVEN STILL!" Kirishima turn his head to Deku, "LISTEN, MIDORIYA! YOUR HANDS CAN STILL REACH HIM!"

-  
Words : 1383

Vote so that I can feel happy! View me too  
Follow so that you can follow me to the end of the world! no im just kidding.  
Share so that I can become..FAMOUS!  
-

Me: Small balls...It's still too small ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

No one: oho ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	15. The Rescue Plan (II)

"So we get the tracking thingy from Yaomomo and then we follow it...Do you mean to go and save Bakugou yourselves?" Mina ask Kirishima and Todoroki. "Even though the villains marked us as murder targets, they snatched Bakugou away without killing him. They may let him live, but I honestly can't be sure that they won't kill him. Kirishima and I will go." Todoroki said. "SSS-STOP MESSING AROUND! YOU ALL ARE GETTING CARRIED AWAY!" Iida yell. "Hold on, calm down." Ojiro stops Iida from yelling. "Kirishima's frustration of not being able to do anything...Todoroki's frustration of Bakugou getting snatched before his eyes...I know how it feels too." Ojiro point his thumb to himself. "But this is not a decision one should make based on how they feel." Ojiro added. Everyone silence for a bit.

"Let's leave it all to All Might...They rescinded our combat authorities too..." Aoyama said as he trembles. "I agree with Aoyama. I know I'm not in a position to be saying anything, having been saved over and over..." Tokoyami said. "I know we're all still in shock from Bakugou's kidnapping. However, let's be level headed about this. No matter how your feelings may be, if you engage in battle..." Tsuyu said as she put her finger in her lip. "If you break rules like that, then your actions are no different from those of the villains."

"I'm very sorry to interrupt your conversation but it's time for Midoriya's checkup..." The doctor said , suddenly showing up from the door. "L-Let's go. I wanna see Jirou and Hagakure too..." Sero said, he and the others left the room. Iida was the last to leave.

"I talked to yaoyorozu yesterday. If we are going, it's gotta be fast...tonight." Kirishima sadi to Midoriya as Iida was suprised cause he accidently heard the plan. Iida froze. "With your injuries, i don't know if you're gonna be able to move, but I'm inviting you because...I think you're probably the most frustrated of all. Tonight...I'll be waiting in front of the hospital." Kirishima said as Iida starts to move, leaving after hearing all of that.

.

.

"While you were asleep, recovery girl gave you some pretty strong treatment...You should be able to move again but...You were such a mess. in this short amount of time, You've suffered a number of serious injuries, but...To be honest, this time was on a completely different level." The doctor said as Midoriya looks at his scars. "A whole other level...What do you mean?" Midoriya asks.

"I went out of the way to look at your medical records up until now...Every time you break your arms, it's as if firecrackers went off inside of them. But this time around was much more serious. The human body normally limits the output of your strength to 80%. But in times of severe crisis, that limitation is something lifted and the body is capable of reaching 100%. A fight or flight response. That physical limitation is there because your body can't bear the burden, you know? This time, though, you probably triggered your 'fight response' and released your full strength... and for an extended period of time, too." The doctor said.

Midoriya gulped. "Your bones and muscles were pretty beat up, but worst of all were your ligaments(?) Your ligaments(?) hold your joints together...and they have severely deterioriated." The doctor sigh. "In other words, if this happens...maybe, two, three more times...I think if this same kind of injury keeps happening...You will have to live a life without functioning arms."

Midoriya looks shocked, not one word came out from his mouth. only silence came. "Wheter or not you return to your previous condition depends on rehabilition and building your strength back up through repeated usage, even if it hurts. The other stuff... We're leaving that to Yuuei... But you're getting discharged today." The doctor came close but not too close to Midoriya.

"Recovery girl was totally through with you...you must've pissed her off a bunch of times already, huh? Nevertheless, a life was saved because of you." They say that illness start from the mind. So try not to worry too much about things. Stay positive!" The doctor pat his head. Midoriya looks down and gulped.

and then night time...

"Yaoyorozu...She said she'd think about it...think she'll come...?" Kirishima said as he was waiting for Midoriya and Yaoyorozu in front of the hospital with todoroki. "Well no matter how impatient we get, in the end it's all up to her..." Todoroki said. "Oh. She came." Kirishima said as he saw Momo.

And in the same time, Midoriya came. "Midoriya..."

"Yaoyorozu, what's your answer...?" Kirishima ask, nervous that she will reject. "I..." As Momo wanted to say what she wanted to say, it was cut off by someone. "WAIT!"

Kirishima and the others turn around. "Iida..."

"why...Of all people...Why you guys...?!" Iida said as he was saying to the both of them, Todoroki and Midoriya. "The two of you who scolded me for my own reckless pursuit...Who received a special pardon after that incident...! Why are you guys trying to make the same mistake I made?! This it too much...!" Iida said as he was almost tearing up but didn't. "What are you talking about, man?" Kirishima said but Todoroki grabs his shoulder signing don't.

"We're still under the protection of the school...And now is the hardest time for Yuuei. Who do you think will have to take responsibility for your actions?!" Iida looks down. "Iida, you've got it wrong! It's not like it's ok for us to break the rules..." Midoriya said as he was coming close to Iida, but...Iida punched him. Everyone was shocked.

"I'M FRUSTRATED TOO! I'M WORRIED! WHO WOULDN'T BE?! I'M THE CLASS PRESIDENT! I WORRY ABOUT MY CLASSMATES! IT'S NOT JUST BAKUGOU! SEEING YOUR INJURIES, LYING ON THAT BED, JUST LIKE MY BROTHER! If you guys go through with this rashness, if something happens that can't be recovered from, like my brother...Are you saying my concerns don't mean anything?! Do my feelings...Not mean anything?" Iida said while he grab Midoriya's shoulder. "Iida..." Midoriya wanted to say something but was cutten off by Todoroki.

"Iida." Todoroki said. Iida turn his head to Todoroki. "We're not trying to confront and attack them head-on. Not at all." Todoroki explain. "...?!" Iida suprised. "We're going to rescue him without combat." Todoroki said. "This is a covert operation! A way for us to fight...Without breaking any rules!" Kirishima added.

"I believe in Todoroki...But! I came with the intention of accompanying you all...As a failsafe! Should the unthinkable happen, I will prevent combat!" Yaoyorozu said. "Yaoyorozu?!" Iida yell. "Yaoyorozu!" Kirishima smile.

"I don't really understand it myself but...After being told that my hands can reach him...I just can't sit around..." Midoriya looks at Iida. Heroes leave behind stories of themselves from the time when they were students. many of the stories share a common line. 

A piece of memory came to Midoriya, _"My body moved before I could even think!"_

"I can't help but thinking that I want to save him!" Midoriya said with a tough tone. "A parallel, huh..." Iida closes his eyes. After thinking a little, he open his eyes. "In that case...Take me with you!"

.

At the same time

.

"It may be sudden, but...Aspiring hero, Bakugou Katsuki. Won't you become one of my comrades?" Shigaraki ask as Bakugou is sitting down a chair, tied up like a wild untamed beast. "Spare me your shit and die." Bakugou rejects while smiling nervously (scared).

-  
Words : 1280

Vote so that I can feel happy! View me too  
Follow so that you can follow me to the end of the world! no im just kidding.  
Share so that I can become...FAMOUS!  
-


	16. Together Even After

Fuack this shiet, I'm skipping it to when Yaoyorozu, Iida, Todoroki, Kirishima and Deku, the villains wanted to grab Bakugou by force if neccesary and Bakugou is blocking all their attacks.

 _We need...an opening..._ Midoriya thinks hard. He opened his eyes and take a glance once again on the battle. After looking at All Might, Midoriya takes a look at Bakugou. His eyes widen, as he notices a villain is behind Bakugou, ready to stab him.

"KACCHAN!" Midoriya shouts as he couldn't take it anymore and ran to Bakugou.

"Midoriya?!"

"Midoriya my boy...?!"

"Deku?!" Bakugou changes his focus from the villains to Deku. His eyes widen in shock...As he saw Deku was running towards him and hugs him and... the villain that was behind Bakugou stabs not Bakugou but...Midoriya. "...De...Ku..." Bakugou was shocked. He could feel his rage going up. He clenches his teeth and his grip tightens.

"What the fuck man...WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Bakugou yelled to Midoriya as Midoriya loses his grip an falls down.

"I CAN HANDLE THIS BY MYSELF! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Bakugou falls down to his knees and grabs Deku's collar. "Kacchan..." Midoriya opened his sad crystal green eyes.

"Oh, I get it...YOU'RE LOOKING DOWN ON ME ARE YOU!?" Bakugou starts to shake Midoriya. "Kac...chan..." Midoriya closes his eyes.

"Just like...JUST LIKE THAT DAY!"

Bakugou was reminded of 2 past. When they were children when Bakugou slipped and Deku helped him, and another one where deku saved Bakugou from getting sucked(?) by the slimy villain.

"Khg...What...The fuck is your problem...?!" Bakugou looks down, not looking at Midoriya's eyes anymore. "Kacchan..."

"WHAT?!" Bakugou looks at Midoriya's eyes with an ugly face. Midoriya's right hand touches Bakugou's left cheek. Midoriya's hand cares his left cheek. He opened his eyes and said. "Are you still there...? Ah..You're still there...You know...Kacchan...No...Katsuki, when we were kids, I love you...And right now...I still do..." Midoriya smiles. "...I'm...Sorry..." Midoriya exhales his very last breath and his hand falls down and his face that were looking straight at Bakugou is now not looking at him.

"...Wha...What the hell...Don't you..Don't you dare die on me..deku..." Bakugou releases his grip from deku's collar and starts pumping Deku's chest. "Bakugou..." Todoroki comes out from his hiding place and looks at Bakugou and Midoriya while crying. "Don't you dare... No... If you die then... What about me...? What about... What about my love...? DEKUUUU!"

.

.

.

6 years later...

.

.

"You're free from your jail now, Bakugou Katsuki." A police said as he unlocks Bakugou's cell. He watches Bakugou leaving his cell, grabs his cell phone and as Bakugou starts opening the door, the police asked. "After y'know..'that' accident...What are you going to do now...?"

Bakugou freezes. "...Dunno." Just as Bakugou replied that, a message came to Bakugou's cell phone. He opened it and smirk. "Probably finding that half n' half fuck face." He said as he closes his cellphone.

.

.

"Yo." Bakugou said hi to a white n' red hair guy. "Hey Bakugou..." The white n' red haired boy looked at Bakugou. "Hah? What the fuck you looking at?" Bakugou asked. "No it's just that... You're not changing your prison clothes?" Todoroki asks. "Ah." Bakugou just noticed and looks at his clothes and then looked back at Todoroki. "Nah." He replied. Todoroki slap Bakugou's face and drag him to the clothing store.

After 1 hour...

"Now you look better." Todoroki said as he looked at Bakugou satisfying. "Now let's watch the movie shall we?" todoroki said as he goes back to the cinema. Bakugou nod.

On the cinema. "Ah right, I forgot to ask you. What are we going to watch anyway?" Bakugou asked. "The Sad Story of a Dog Owner." Todoroki said with his usual straight face but you could see that there's flowers around him signing that he is very excited. While Bakugou is just looking at Todoroki disgusted. "Why the fuck you choose that movie?" _Oh well._ Bakugou thought

.

...the owner looked like Dek-... "Shit." Bakugou covers his face with one hand.

"No! Don't die, Ponta! We swore that we would always be together...!"

Todoroki sniffed, almost gonna cry. He then looked at Bakugou. His eyes widen in shocked but then smiles. "Sleep well...bakugou." He said as he grabs a blanket from his bag and covers bakugou with his blanket. "Mmn...Deku..." Todoroki was shocked when he heard that name. He gazes at Bakugou with sad eyes. But then smile.

 _Now that I think about it...It was raining too. That day. When Izuku dies. i couldn't saw it well but...I'm sure that the never-crying-Bakugou was crying._

.

.

.

"That was very interesting didn't it, Bakugou?" Todoroki said as his fluffy flowers pop out again. "Yeah, Yeah Yeah..." Bakugou rolled his eyes and accidently bumped to a girl. "Hey, watch it you fucker." Bakugou said, angrily. Todoroki shuts Bakugou's mouth and then apologizes to the girl. "I'm very sorry but this friend of mine has a very short temper. Are you ok..ay..?" Todoroki said as he watches the girl standing up and showed her face. "Y-Y-Yes! I'm okay! fi'm ve-ve-very sorry!" The girl bows at the boys. And then stands up. Bakugou and Todoroki's eyes widen.

There is no way... The both thoughts

A green fluffy long hair, a pair of green beautiful eyes, the stuttering words that came out from her mouth with some spots on her cheeks. "Ki...zu..na..?" Todoroki said. "Eh? How do you know my name?" The girl, Kizuna tilted her head. Unconciously, tears came out from the girl green eyes. "Eh? Why am I crying? Ah, I'm very sorry. Please pardon me. I did not know what have caused me to cry." The girl starts to walk away.

Bakugou couldn't say anything. Without thinking, he chases the girl and hugs her. "I miss you..."

THE END.

_  
Words : 1128  
Thank you very much for those who enjoys this story. It has come to an end but...! Just like my other story, "My Dear One" this story's special chapters is still going on! So please look forward to it. Tho I might not be updating it very soon. And once again...

Vote so that I can feel happy!  
Follow so that ypu can follow me to the end of the world! no im just kidding.  
Share so that I can become..FAMOUS!  
-

Btw... The word "..came..."

Me : ...( ຈل͜ຈ) Hey~ Ohohohohohoho *Eyebrow wiggles*

Btw, someone asked me this. "Why do you love Tododeku so much but when it comes to stories like fanfics or anything, you hate it so much?" and I replied. "Because the fanarts. I only love TodoDeku and KiriBaku only when it is the fanarts. If it's the stories...yeah...no."


End file.
